Walk on and tell me what you learn about the life
by sevenofmine
Summary: Pussy talks to Charlie's child while walking along the street.


**Because of the movie I'm currently reading the book 'Breakfast on Pluto' and I just say that it is magnific and I absolutely love it. I think the movie perfectly represents Kitten/ Pussy as described in a book and this is very seldom. I just felt like writing a fanfiction in which Pussy/ Kitten talks to Charlie's baby while they're going away from hospital (and meet Charlie somewhere else) where they'd met Patrick and his mother.**

It was an early, shiny, sunny afternoon and the birds were twitching when I was walking along the street. I felt so free as never before as I had finally found my destiny after such a long way of searching. I have dedicated my whole life to finding an answer, I have lived for finding the answer on who I am and why I live, how it came to my birth. I still don't know how it happened but I know why I grew up like I did, she hadn't wanted me, not because I was born, no, but because I haven't been the girl she had wanted.

I had been a boy but actually, when I think about it, I have never been that boy she had seen in me, I had always been a girl inside, I was born as a girl, born this way. I am glad that after me, she had gotten the girl she wanted, after that a boy, well, was it a coincidence that he is called like me? Did she know father gave me the name or did she decide it? And why did she call my half-brother like me, to remember me? Perhaps because she actually regrets to having given me away.

And after the girl and the boy, I hope so much it is going to be another girl, may she have so many girls like she wants and be happy with them. I wonder if she'll ever find out about me, but I guess so, her being the Phantom Lady so many times for me, why not being it for her? She will understand, not because we've met, but because she's my mummy. You will understand this, one day, my dear, when you grow up, you will get to now what trouble you've been born in. As I said, a disaster, but we both know, Charlie loves disasters, a holy fucking disaster, aren't we?

We have gotten so far, now, why shouldn't we be who we are? We are no less than anybody else, we are who we are? And what defines you? You know your dear mummy, she's a good mummy to you, and I'm your second mummy. I will always be there for you, instead of my dear oh mummy, left me, and her, his wife, beaten me up, no wonder I left, I don't regret it, anyway. I just hope you don't have to go through this all, I will care about you, you can talk to us about whatever you like, whatever you feel about, we'll understand you.

You will grow up and have to see the world, in its fully, shiny, bright colors. Most people say I don't realize what is happening there, you see, you don't have to when live in the world. Why the fucking hell do they want it so serious? I realize the world, I'm just making my own, damning version of it. Oh, serious, serious, serious. I mean, seriously, we both know the world, my dear, don't we?

I have learnt so fucking much and I will pass it to you and we both, Charlie and I, we'll help you to get out of this miserable, to misery dedicated life, you won't be like us, we'll help you to grow up in this dangerous world. With Charlie and without no daddy, with me, a fucking disaster, who had to learn it the hard way, well, we know what to talk about, we experienced it.

Oh, I still remember lovely Billy, such a shame, Bertie, I never found out why I left him, he was so nice to me, they all were so nice to me, oh, I'd love to walk backwards in time, you will have the chance to make it right, more right than your parents, we will watch you, Charlie and I will always have an eye onto you. And there she is, do you see her walking down the street? See that in her hands?

A lovely teddy, I bet she has brought that one for you, for her lovely, only love, dear. You see, that's the turn of things, everybody has found somebody and you are the only person that matters to you. It will be hard to understand, perhaps you'll just have to make the same mistakes I did, I bet you will have to, just because you're her child, oh, you're so much like her, so lovely her. She's so sweet and you're the little sweetest dear.

I will watch you, little, stupid, dreamy Paddy Pussy Braden will watch you, help you to get along with a world that nobody understands, in the city that never sleeps. Why do I stay here? You know, I ask this myself far too often. Is it because of my mummy, of my family? But they aren't, they're strangers to me but so near, I've never got to know them, they are so close and so away, they do not even know me, know my identity, know who I am, well, to be honest, I've needed a lot of time to find out by myself who I am.

Do I already know, do I really know who I am? What defines me at all, my acting, my genes, my me or is it my decisions? Who knows?

Will you know?

Well, I guess, one day, you'll find out.

And when you found out, please tell little, stupid, moony, dreamy, dear Pussy, won't you, honey?

**Please review ;)**


End file.
